


30-01-2018

by julietstrange



Series: Notas [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Metafiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "Sorria, sem perceber. E quando percebeu, se sentiu encabulada. Era um trecho do conto "A causa secreta" de Machado de Assis, provavelmente seu conto preferido do escritor."





	30-01-2018

> _Garcia lembrou‐se que na véspera ouvira ao Fortunado queixar‐se de um rato, que lhe levara um papel importante; mas estava longe de esperar o que viu. Viu Fortunato sentado à mesa, que havia no centro do gabinete, e sobre a qual pusera um prato com espírito de vinho. O líquido flamejava._  
>  Entre o polegar e o índice da mão esquerda segurava um barbante, de cuja ponta pendia o rato atado pela cauda. Na direita tinha uma tesoura. No momento em que o Garcia entrou, Fortunato cortava ao rato uma das patas; em seguida desceu o infeliz até a chama, rápido, para não mata‐lo, e dispôs-se a fazer o mesmo à terceira, pois já lhe havia cortado a primeira.  
> Garcia estacou horrorizado.  
> \- Mate‐o logo! disse‐lhe.  
> \- Já vai.  
> E com um sorriso único, reflexo de alma satisfeita, alguma coisa que traduzia a delícia íntima das sensações supremas, Fortunato cortou a terceira pata ao rato, e fez pela terceira vez o mesmo movimento até a chama. O miserável estorcia‐se, guinchando, ensangüentado, chamuscado, e não acabava de morrer. Garcia desviou os olhos, depois voltou‐os novamente, e estendeu a mão para impedir que o suplício continuasse, mas não chegou a fazê-lo, porque o diabo do homem impunha medo, com toda aquela serenidade radiosa da fisionomia. Faltava cortar a última pata; Fortunato cortou‐a muito devagar, acompanhando a tesoura com os olhos; a pata caiu, e ele ficou olhando para o rato meio cadáver. Ao desce‐lo pela quarta vez, até a chama, deu ainda mais rapidez ao gesto, para salvar, se pudesse, alguns farrapos de vida. Garcia, defronte, conseguia dominar a repugnância do espetáculo para fixar a cara do homem. Nem raiva, nem ódio; tão‐somente um vasto prazer, quieto e profundo, como daria a outro a audição de uma bela sonata ou a vista de uma estátua divina, alguma coisa parecida com a pura sensação estética. Pareceu‐lhe, e era verdade, que Fortunato havia‐o inteiramente esquecido. Isto posto, não estaria fingindo, e devia ser aquilo mesmo. A chama ia morrendo, o rato podia ser que tivesse ainda um resíduo de vida, sombra de sombra; Fortunato aproveitou‐o para cortar‐lhe o focinho e pela última vez chegar a carne ao fogo. Afinal deixou cair o cadáver no prato, e arredou de si toda essa mistura de chamusco e sangue.   
> Ao levantar‐se deu com o médico e teve um sobressalto. Então, mostrou‐se enraivecido contra o animal, que lhe comera o papel; mas a cólera evidentemente era fingida.   
> "Castiga sem raiva", pensou o médico, "pela necessidade de achar uma sensação de prazer, que só a dor alheia lhe pode dar: é o segredo deste homem". (ASSIS: 1994, 516‐518)

Sorria, sem perceber. E quando percebeu, se sentiu encabulada. Era um trecho do conto "A causa secreta" de Machado de Assis, provavelmente seu conto preferido do escritor. Seu primeiro contato com o texto tinha sido na sala de aula: dava para ouvir alguns suspiros e onomatopeias de nojo ou horror conforme a professora lia o conto. A garota sorria sem perceber. Ao final da leitura, a professora comentou que as reações eram exageradas, mas quem sorriu foi pior. Nesse momento a garota percebeu e ficou encabulada, como agora. Depois desse episódio, toda vez que lia alguma passagem de violência mais explícita, percebia ao término que sorria. E o fato de tirar algum prazer de cenas tão violentas fazia com que se sentisse mal. Não era uma sádica. Usando este exemplo de "A causa secreta": ela adora ratos, não tem nada contra eles e certamente nunca conseguiria ser agente de atos tão cruéis. Não era Fortunato. Mas também não era Garcia, horrorizado com a visão. Talvez se aproximasse de Fortunato na cena final, onde ele se deliciava com o sofrimento emocional de Garcia. Não, não era isso também. Estava se esquecendo que aquilo era ficção. Na vida real, atos como esses a enojava, revoltava. Então porque na ficção se deleitava com tais cenas?

Talvez seria a genialidade do escritor: fazer com que o leitor se coloque no lugar de Fortunato, mesmo que por alguns instantes. Ou fazer com que ele seja entendido. Não, compreensão é diferente de prazer. Não era como Laranja Mecânica, que é narrado pelo ponto de vista do agente da violência e, portanto, faz com que haja empatia do leitor com Alex. Talvez seja como em Psicopata Americano, estruturado para fazer o leitor sentir tédio até nas cenas mais fortes. Tinha sentido choque e prazer ao ler as primeiras mortes, estripamentos, desmembramentos e todo tipo de carnificina, mas na cena em que Bateman brinca com o rato e o canal vaginal da moça, não sentiu mais o efeito, estava saturada de violência e era proposital.

Genialidades dos escritores: dirigir as reações do leitor e fazer ele pensar sobre elas.

Então era isso? Sentia prazer porque o escritor queria que ela sentisse prazer com a violência? Não, era muito simplista. Aquilo estava nela, talvez, como na experiência de leitura de Psicopata Americano, estava saturada de violência. Passou a infância consumindo desenho animado violento, filmes violentos, programas de TV onde se ria das pequenas desgraças alheias. Mas não era sádica na vida real. Sabia distinguir representações violentas para entretenimento das produções críticas sobre o tema. Gostava da segunda. Ai meu deus! Era uma sádica crítica! Sentia prazer justamente porque a cena era construída para que ela não sentisse prazer, cenas que criticavam o prazer que as pessoas tiram de cenas violentas.

Continuou a ler o artigo de Jaime Ginzburg sobre a representação da violência na literatura brasileira. Sim, era fruto de uma geração que cresceu saturada de violência nesse tipo de representação, por isso tirava prazer estético disso. Tinha sido treinada para achar violência algo normal. Os agentes do saber, os conservadores, fazem isso desde que o Brasil é Brasil. E conforme mais estudava a representação crítica da violência, mais prazer tirava dos textos. Era uma sádica literária.

Ok. A questão de agora em diante será: como conciliar esse sadismo com os estudos sobre violência? Como ser contra a violência real e ter prazer com violência ficcional? 


End file.
